


jared fucking dies.jpeg

by kusege



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Concussions, Crack Treated Seriously, Evan Went Dark, Gen, No Actual Deaths, Suicide Attempt Mention, does jared deserve this vote now on ur phones, i might post the convo that led up to this if anyone wants, so a deh discord server heard about going viral at 11:50pm and this is the product of that, uggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: what it says on the tinwarning obscene amounts of uggsalso yea i wrote this months ago and am only now posting it what's it to you





	jared fucking dies.jpeg

Jared couldn’t see his attacker anymore. Between the tears which were now running down his cheeks in a steady stream and his glasses having fallen off his face, his range of vision was limited to just a foot or two. Still, as he lay on his back, beaten and with a bruise forming on his cheek, he tried to meet their eyes.

 

“P-please,” he coughed out, “please, just stop, ple-”

 

“Shut up,” they growled as they stepped forward to straddle his prone form. Jared whimpered.

 

“You don’t have to do this!” Alana called out from where she was standing flat against the wall. Jared’s attacker turned to face her.

 

“You wanna go next?” he shouted. Alana timidly shook her head no. “Then keep your mouth shut.”

 

“Please, listen-” Zoe tried to head him off, only to get an Ugg thrown right at her head. She ducked, barely avoiding it. It bounced off the wall and landed next to Connor, who was still recovering from his own series of attacks. The attacker turned back to Jared, getting right up in his face and holding another Ugg over Jared’s head. Jared gulped.

 

“Any last words?” Evan asked darkly.

 

Jared shook his head slightly, and, with a wicked grin, Evan brought the boot down, and all Jared knew was darkness.

 

\---------

 

“I  _ cannot believe you _ !”

 

“Mom, I-”

 

_ “TWO CONCUSSIONS? TWO CONCUSSIONS,  _ Evan! You gave your friends  _ TWO CONCUSSIONS?!” _

 

“I, um, we were, uh, we were just playing around and, I, well, I, uh, I got a little carried away-”

 

“ _ TWO CONCUSSIONS IS NOT ‘a little carried away,’ EVAN! TWO CONCUSSIONS IS CAR CRASH NUMBERS! HELL, BETWEEN THE PHYSICAL TRAUMA THE OTHER TWO WENT THROUGH, I WOULD CALL THIS A CAR CRASH! YOU, EVAN MATTHIAS HANSEN, ARE A FUCKING CAR CRASH! ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU PROUD?” _

 

“Mom, I-”

 

_ “WHAT IF THEY SUE, EVAN?” _

 

“Miss Hansen, please, I’m sure Jared’s parents aren’t going to sue Evan, and I’ll make sure mine don’t-”

 

“ _ HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?” _ __   
  


“I don’t- I don’t know! We were just, just messing around with, uh, with a pair of Uggs Connor had bought to destroy for, like, an art, an art thing, and he dropped it on himself, and uh, well, uh everything kinda spiraled out from that!”

 

“Honestly, Miss Hansen, I’ve been through much worse, I’m sure one little concussion won’t stop me.”

 

“Connor, is now really the time to reference your attempts?”

 

“Eh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 1am because evan used to wear uggs back when Going Viral was in the show and a groupchat determined that uggs were the natural enemy of all of the other bmc kids so yeah take this garbage


End file.
